Only One
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: I am not really sure what this story will be about, just give it a chance, it will be better than a summary anyways. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Psych or any of its awesome characters that were on the show. There will probably be characters that you may not know in this story, I made them up for the purpose of this fanfic.**

* * *

"Come on, Abigail. Stay with me now." Shawn slid his jacket off, then put it over the gunshot wound. "Can you talk to me now?" He glanced up when the cabin door opened, and Gus came back in.

Gus sighed. "I called the paramedics, and they said the road is still closed so it may take a while for them to get here."

Shawn glanced back down at Abigail, who was gasping for breath. "What about Jules and Lassie?"

Gus pointed to the door. "They stayed outside to look around. Whoever did this to Abigail is still around here somewhere because the road has been closed for a while now."

Shawn closed his eyes at this information.

"Shawn.." Abigail gasped out, which caused him to open his eyes again. "I know who.." Her voice trailed off.

Shawn took her hand in his. "Shh.. don't speak.. save your voice.." he said softly. "You will have time to tell me in the hospital, because we will find a way to get you there and they will help you get better."

She fell silent, trying to fight the tears back. "I'm sorry.. I.. I can't.." She started to say something else, but just fell silent again.

"Abigail?" He asked after a moment of silence, shaking her slightly. "Please don't do this to me! You can't.. you can't leave me like this.."

Gus stood up and walked out of the cabin. He had to get out of there, because everybody knew that he was a sympathetic crier. He furiously wiped at his own eyes, as Juliet and Lassiter came back.

"We must have lost him somewhere," Juliet sighed. "How's Abigail doing?" She asked, but immediately regretted asking it when she caught Gus's eyes. She swallowed hard, but needed an answer to her question. "Did she..?"

Gus took a deep breath before answering. "I think she was dying before I left from in there." He answered, then glanced towards the cabin door. "Shawn was pretty upset, so I decided to leave."

She nodded in understanding. "I can only imagine, he loved her. Well, I'm going to go check on him." She turned away and walked towards the cabin door, walking inside a moment later.

Gus watched her leave, then glanced towards Lassiter. "Got something over there that will hopefully help this case?"

Lassiter slipped on a pair of rubber gloves, then pulled out an evidence bag. "It looks like an old wallet," he answered, then flipped it open to look at the drivers licence. "This belonged to a girl named Callie Green." He closed it, then slipped it into the evidence bag. "Come on, let's go check on O'Hara and Spencer."

Gus nodded, then followed him into the cabin. Juliet was knelt down in the floor with her arms wrapped around Shawn, but he wasn't really hugging her back, he was just crouched over Abigail's body. Gus had to look away from the scene before he started crying.

* * *

It was the next day, the coroner was able to get there and take Abigail's body away in the body bag. The paramedics had come too and was looking over everyone there just to make sure they were okay.

After the paramedics left, Henry hurried into the cabin. He glanced around, quickly spotting Shawn sitting in the floor against the wall, then hurried towards him. "Shawn!" He knelt down beside him. "You alright, kid?"

Shawn didn't even look at him, his gaze was fixed on a spot in the floor. The paramedics wanted to take him to the hospital to treat him for the shock, but he refused to go. He didn't even hear his dad join him.

"Shawn?" Henry tried again, then lightly shook him. "Kid? I need you to look at me and say something, can you do that?" He glanced over at Gus who was speaking softly to the detectives and the chief who had joined them earlier, then glanced back down at Shawn, who still had not moved an inch since he got there. "Since your not going to say anything, I will. Look, kid, you have to learn to accept death as a part of life. I know you have never been good at accepting it, but I think now is a good time to learn."

Shawn kept his gaze on the floor not willing to accept that this was actually happening. "I'm going to wake up any moment now.." he said, his voice was barely audible.

Henry wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Let's hope so, kid." He knew this wasn't a dream though, and he hoped that Shawn knew that too. He patted his shoulder, then got up and walked over to the others. "Do we know who did this now?" He asked.

Juliet shook her head. "Not yet, but Carlton found a wallet out here belonging to a Callie Green."

Gus kept casting a glance over at Shawn. "Will he be okay?"

Henry nodded. "He will eventually be alright. Somebody needs to try to get him to get some sleep. It looks like he's been up all night."

Juliet nodded. "He has been," she confirmed. "I'll try." She walked away from the group and made her way over to where Shawn was still sitting.

* * *

 _"Shawn!" Abigail screamed when the masked figure pulled her into the cabin. She tried to get away from her attacker, pushing him away from her. "Shawn!" She called again. "Help me!"_

 _Ever since Gus had pulled the Echo next to the cabin, Shawn could hear her screaming. "I'm coming, Abs!" He didn't even wait for Gus to get out of the car, but ran towards the door to the cabin. The door wasn't locked, but he forced it open with his shoulder anyways. It slammed open and ran into the wall. "Abi-" he trailed off._

 _The masked figure had an arm around her neck, with the gun pointed to her head. "You move and I'll shoot her!" He threatened, cocking the gun._

 _Shawn held his arms up in surrender. "Look, man. Please don't hurt her. She hasn't done anything."_

 _"Is that right?" The man asked with what sounded like a sneer. "She was there when I was telling my buddies this newest plan! She knew too much! And now you do too!"_

 _He shook his head. "Look, she won't tell anyone. And I promise if you let her go, then I won't tell them either. You would be free to go threw with your master plan." He tried to negotiate with this man._

 _The man looked thoughtful for a moment, but then something changed, and he became hostile again. "I don't think so. The moment I let her go, then you will probably go to the cops and tell them everything."_

 _He shook his head again. "I won't, I promise. Your secret is safe with me. Just let her live."_

 _The man was probably smiling at that, but it was hard to tell anything with the mask that he was still wearing. "Yah, right. I don't believe you."_

 _Shawn thought a moment, then slid the phone out of his pocket and held it up for the man to see. "See?" He dropped it on the floor, then kicked it over. "Now I have no phone, so I promise that I won't call anyone."_

 _The man thought a moment, finally getting convinced. "Okay then. But I will kill you or any of your friends if you tell the cops anything!" He pushed Abigail towards him._

 _Abigail hurried over to where Shawn was still standing, then wrapped her arms around him._

 _There was a noise outside that spooked the man. "You lied! You said that you wouldn't tell anyone." He walked over, then pushed Abigail away and grabbed him by the shirt collar, then slammed him into the wall. "Who did you tell?"_

 _Shawn's eyes widened at the change of this man's personality. "I didn't tell anyone, honest!"_

 _The man started frantically searching him. "You was wearing a wire, weren't you? Then the cops would know when it was safe to come in and arrest me." He cocked his gun. "I should have known better than to trust you! Now you get to watch your friend killed in front of you!" He pointed the gun at Abigail, then pulled the trigger._

Shawn quickly sat up, panting heavily. Why was he even sleeping? He should have been on the search to find this guy who was responsible. He staggered to his feet, glancing around to make sure no one was watching him, then he crept out of the cabin.

* * *

Everybody had figured that Shawn would have slept a little longer than he actually did, but in hindsight, somebody should have probably stayed back in the cabin with him to make sure he didn't get out and do something stupid.

Juliet had volunteered to search for this maniac with Gus, while Lassiter went with Henry and they split up into two search parties. But since the roads were reopened now the crazy maniac may have left this place and got as far away as he or she could so they wouldn't get caught. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Gus had stopped walking and looked like he was thinking about something. "Gus?" She asked, walking back towards him.

"Shawn saw the killer," Gus spoke up. "I mean, the killer had a mask on, but Shawn had talked to him."

Juliet thought this new information over in her head. "But he didn't see the killer's face?" She asked in a tad bit of disappointment. "But that could actually be a start." She pulled out her cell phone, then dialed her partner's number; then put the phone on speaker.

It was a moment longer before he answered. "Lassiter," he spoke in the phone. "Find anything, O'Hara?"

Juliet exchanged a glance with Gus, before answering. "We may have something, but its nothing too big. Gus just told me that Shawn was able to speak with this person before they killed Abigail. He didn't see their face though, because they were wearing a mask."

There was silence on the line, so she figured that he was probably relaying the information to Henry. "Okay, listen up." He said, coming back on the line. "We should meet back up at the cabin and talk to Spencer to see what else he knows about the killer."

She had agreed and hung up the phone. "Come on, Gus. Let's go back to the cabin now."

When they got back, Henry was pacing outside the cabin, then a moment later Carlton walked out to talk to them. "Spencer's gone," he reported. "No signs of a struggle, so evidently he woke up while we were in our search, then he went to conduct his own investigation."

* * *

 **I did not know where to end this chapter, so I apologize for that. Anyways, I was bored so I decided to write a little something since I am at a serious loss with my other fanfics. In case you haven't figured it out, I have been struggling with writer's block for a while now, but now I'm starting to think that maybe my mind just hates me or something; so it just won't work for me anymore. This isn't really my best work just so you know, but I'm trying to give you guys something interesting to read just like you guys have been known to do for me. Anyways, follow, favorite, review, or all three, and I will try to get finished and upload the next chappie.**

 **Tall, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2 is here! I am kind of hoping for this one to be better than the first one. But I'm not sure if it will or not. If not, this will probably be the last one that I write and then this story will just die without ever getting a chance to live.. just like my other stories. I hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

Juliet had gone out for the third time since Shawn came up missing, just to look for him; but each time she came back empty handed. Lassiter had also gone out to look for him, but he hadn't even come back yet. They had both told Gus and Henry to stay at the cabin and try to call Shawn's cell phone. She had called the chief who had gone back to the station to let her know what was going on, but she was swamped trying to find this killer.

She found a trail leading into the woods that she hadn't noticed before, then pulled out the gun from its holster, and headed down the trail with her gun pointed to the ground.

This path looked unused for months, but if she had to guess, the killer would have probably used that to their advantage and took it; figuring that no one would figure out where they had gone. She had a feeling that this had been the way that Shawn took. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her, she started following the trail again.

Bones littered the sides of the dirt road, in which she hoped were animal bones instead of people bones. She heard something up ahead, then followed the sound. When she got to the place where she had heard something, there was nothing there. She started to keep following the trail, but a noise behind her made her spin around to see a masked figure standing there directly in front of her. The figure had shocked her at first, but then she had quickly composed herself. "Who are you?" She asked.

The figure just stood there, staring at her, then they signaled to someone who was apparently standing behind her. She started to turn around, but the other person hit her in the side of the head and everything went black.

* * *

Gus was pacing back and forth inside the cabin, waiting for any word on the search. He fiddled with the phone in his hands, waiting for Juliet or Lassiter one to call him and update him on where Shawn had gone; but no search luck, the phone staying silent. He glanced over at Henry, who was still trying to call Shawn's phone.

"Come on, kid, pick up!" Henry mumbled to himself, hanging the phone up again. "Dang it, kid. Where did you go?"

Gus sighed, then walked out of the cabin to take a quick look around. No word from either detective, Shawn wasn't answering his phone, something was up and he knew it. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but something was about to happen and he didn't want to be here when it did.

He decided to walk back into the cabin, pausing mid step. He glanced towards the edge of the woods when he thought he saw something; but no one was there. He shrug, then walked back into the cabin to wait.

* * *

Shawn woke up with a pounding headache, then glanced around. He was in some abandoned warehouse it looked like; laying on the floor. His arms was tied behind his back which would explain why he couldn't move them. He wanted to find a way to get to his feet, but wasn't even sure if his legs would support him or not.

Heavy footsteps told him that someone was walking towards him. "Your awake!" The masked man said in what sounded like shock. "You have been here for hours with no sign that you was even still alive."

Shawn glared at him, but stayed silent trying to work his wrist against the rope so he could slide his arms out.

The man knelt down beside him, probably smiling. "Listen up. I have kidnapped two friends of yours. Well, a friend of yours and a frenemy." He paused, chuckling at that. "I will give you two hours to find them before this place explodes. But even after the two hours are up, I still have a plan for your best friend and father. I love tormenting people."

Shawn was still glaring at him. "You leave everyone else alone! Its me you want, not them! You didn't have to kill Abigail! If I ever get out of here, I'm going to find you and kill you!"

"Threatening me won't get you anywhere, Spencer." The man chuckled again, then stood up and kicked him in the stomach. "That will hopefully teach you a lesson!" He said, then kicked him again. "The timer starts now." He said, then walked out of the room.

Shawn winced, then went back to fighting with the rope; until he had finally loosened it up enough to slide his hands out of it. He staggered to his feet, holding the wall for support. Jules and Lassie was here.. somewhere; he just had to find them.

* * *

Juliet opened her eyes slightly, glancing around. She was in a room, laying on the hard floor. She pushed herself up, surprised by the fact that she actually wasn't tied up, then limped towards the door. But when she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge; so she figured that it was probably locked on the outside.

She banged on it. "Carlton!" She called out, hoping her partner would hear her. "Shawn!" She kept banging on the door, waiting for someone to open it. "Kidnappers?" She tried, but knew that wouldn't work. She rammed her shoulder against the door, which didn't help anything.

She sighed, then glanced around the room and noticed another door with a window and hurried towards it. She looked threw the window, but it was one of those windows that you couldn't look out of because it looked so foggy. She banged on that door. "Carlton?!" She called out. "Shawn?!" Still there was no movement on the other side which probably meant no one was around to hear her.

* * *

Lassiter groaned when he opened his eyes. "Partner?" He asked, glancing around the room. His throat felt scratchy so his voice came out hoarse. "O'Hara?!" He called out again, then staggered to his feet. He had heard a faint voice from down the hall that sound like hers, or was he being delusional?

He staggered over to the door nearly collapsing. He twisted the door knob, but it was locked. "O'Hara!" He called out, then rammed his shoulder against the door. He banged on the door with no such luck since it was still locked and closed.

He felt around for his gun, but the killer was too smart for that and had unarmed him beforehand. He rammed against the door again. "Let me out of here, sicko!" He called out.

Name calling was probably not the best move, since all it did was anger the killer, whom had just opened the shaft at the top of the room enough to talk to him. "That was a bad move, detective." The killer hissed. "Name calling is not nice, and just for that your time has just almost ran out." He lit a match, putting it to a piece of paper and watching the flame get bigger. Then he dropped it into the room. "Good-bye, Detective." He said before closing the shaft back.

* * *

Gus glanced back towards his phone. "Why haven't they called yet?" He asked in a panicked voice. "They should have called by now to give us an update on where they think Shawn went."

Henry wasn't speaking, but was looking at something on his phone instead. "That's not necessary, Gus. I just finished tracking the gps on his phone and he's in some warehouse around here somewhere."

Gus glanced at him for a moment. "Great! Let's go and find him then!"

Henry held up a hand to stop him. "Hold on a moment. I know that warehouse. That's where we busted a big drug operation at a few years ago. But a couple of the suspects got away and we never found them. If this is them, Shawn may be in trouble."

* * *

Juliet pounded on the door again. "Hello?!" She called out. "Can anyone hear me?" She was too busy trying to find someone to help her that she didn't notice the shaft at the top of the room open.

The man grabbed a knife, then stuck his hand into the room and slit a hole in the gas pipe to make the gas leak out. He quickly pulled his hand out, then closed the shaft back.

Juliet paused when she heard a sizzling noise, glancing around. She glanced up towards the top of the room, finally spotting the pipeline. She backed up towards the door, then spun around and frantically tried to open it. "Carlton! Shawn!" She called out, banging on the door.

* * *

It hadn't taken the smoke long to fill the room. Lassiter banged on the door, then rammed his shoulder into it. "Let me out of here!" He wanted to call him sicko again, but decided against it.

He started coughing, then went back to banging on the door. "Let me out of here!" He tried again, ramming his shoulder against it again. "Open this door, sicko!" The word had escaped his lips before he could stop it.

The man opened the shaft again to glare at him. "Haven't learned your lesson yet, huh?" He pulled out a gun. "Maybe this will teach you!" He pulled the trigger, but had closed the shaft before seeing if the bullet had hit its intended target or not.

* * *

Shawn had heard the sound of a gun go off, then followed the direction where he thought the sound came from. He came to a door, but when he tried the door knob, it was locked. He glanced around for the key, but there wasn't one that he could see.

He heard the same heavy footsteps that had told him of this sick and twisted little 'game', then turned around to face the masked man. "Your cheating! How do I rescue my friends if I have no key to unlock the door with?"

The man smiled. "You don't." He answered simply. "You can just be here when they do die!"

Shawn studied the man carefully. "You have the keys on you, right there in your pocket!"

The man allowed his smile to fade, then he pulled the knife out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Fight me for them." He chuckled. "I guarantee that you will lose this battle."

Shawn glanced towards the closed door, hoping that his friends could hold on just a bit longer until he got the keys from this man. He wasn't paying attention to his opponent until he was knocked to the ground and all the air was knocked out of him.

The man stood back and smiled again. "And that's how its done! Now, if you'll excuse me, you will have to find another way into this room." He walked off laughing.

* * *

Juliet found herself not able to breath well in this room anymore. She had felt dizzy and had collapsed against the wall and was now sitting in the floor, with her head resting against the wall.

It wasn't long before she started feeling tired and sleepy, but knew that she needed to stay awake; so she focused on what she would do when either Shawn or Carlton had found her and let her out of this room. She would first help catch this psychopath, then she would take her vacation that the chief kept trying to get her to go on.

It wasn't long after that before her eyelids got too heavy to keep open, so they slowly closed, finally giving in to the dizzying blackness.

* * *

Shawn had finally caught his breath and had started to get up when he saw two people running towards him. He thought they were the kidnappers coming back to finish the job and had winced when they made it to him.

"You okay, kid?" Henry asked, kneeling down beside him.

Shawn was confused at first as to why they hadn't started torturing him and it took him a few moments to come to his senses and realize that his dad and Gus was here now.

Henry grabbed his arm, then with Gus's help, they both helped him to his feet. "You okay?" Henry asked again.

Shawn nodded. "I.. I think so.." he glanced at his watch. "We have to find a way to help Jules and Lassie."

"We will," Gus promised him. "What room are they in though?"

Shawn fell silent since he wasn't really sure himself. "I don't know.." he confessed.

Henry lightly pushed him against the wall. "Just stay here, kid. Get your strength back and we will try to find them." He glanced around for something that would knock the doors open. Something stronger than a person. "Gus, follow me. Let's see if we can find the others." He hurried off.

Gus glanced worriedly at Shawn for a few moments, then hurried after Henry.

* * *

Henry had found something that would help pick a lock, and the first few rooms he tried were empty. He had taught Gus how to pick a lock so that they could split up since they were running out of time.

He paused at another door, then picked the lock quickly swinging it open. He was immediately greeted with heat, but upon further expectation, he saw flames from a fire lighting up the room so that meant that someone was in here. But the thing that worried him the most was that he didn't hear any coughing coming from inside.

He walked on in, glancing around. "Hello?!" He called out, then took his jacket off and started slinging it towards the hungry flames trying to put the fire out. He glanced around once he was able to get inside the room, and spotted Detective Lassiter laying in the floor. He took another swing at the fire, then hurried over towards him.

He couldn't tell if he was even breathing or not, so he had to get him out of this room so he could check him out. He was able to wrap his arms around his waist, then drug him slowly out of the room into fresh air.

* * *

Gus kept finding rooms with no one in them, then he came to the last room that he had yet to check out, quickly picking the lock and swinging the door open. One whiff of the open door told him there was a gas leak in the room. He put a hand over his nose to try and protect the 'super sniffer' from having to smell that. Once he walked into the room, he saw Juliet leaning against the wall, her eyes were closed.

He took a deep breath, then supported her back with one arm and used the other to pick her legs up off the floor and he carried her out of the room. Once out of the room, he laid her gently down in the floor.

He leaned closer to listen for any sound of life, then checked her neck for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he picked up a faint one.

* * *

Henry crouched down next to Lassiter to check him out. He glanced briefly towards his chest but didn't see any faint movement that he was even breathing. "Come on, detective. Not on my watch." He pressed as hard as he could on his chest, then followed suit with a few more. "Come on now. Breath! Your stronger than this, don't let a little smoke inhalation beat you!"

After a few more times, Lassiter jerked awake coughing.

* * *

It seemed like forever before Juliet had opened her eyes, glancing around. Her gaze rested on Gus. "Where's Carlton and Shawn at?" She asked quickly.

Gus sighed. "Shawn is fine, and Mr. Spencer went to find Lassiter. You're fine too, I found you just in time." He glanced around the warehouse.

She breathed a sigh of relief, then closed her eyes back to rest some more since she felt really tired.

* * *

Shawn was still propped against the wall, trying to get his breath back when he heard the heavy footsteps that was beginning to sound familiar to him. He didn't even glance up when the kidnapper approached him.

"You cheated," the man said. "You had help." He grabbed his knife, then put the cold blade to his neck. "You know what I do to cheaters?"

Shawn didn't bother to respond to that with an answer, since the man had technically lied first. He finally forced himself to glance at the masked man in front of him. "What do you want from us?" He asked, finally letting himself look like someone who was beaten by this man's sick game. "You already killed Abigail, so what else do you want now?"

The man chuckled. "What do I want? You dead. That's what. I was going to kill those people that your closest too, but you even messed that up!" He grabbed him by the shirt collar, then slung him to the ground.

Shawn just laid there for a moment in stunned silence.

The masked man knelt down beside him, then put the knife on the ground. "So I guess your not going to say anything else. Like your last words or anything?" He smiled when Shawn was still silent, then the man stood up and straddled him between his legs and sat down on his chest which made it difficult to breath. He smiled, then wrapped his hands around his neck.

* * *

Lassiter had finally stopped coughing after several moments, deciding to just lay there to catch his breath. Then he decided to try standing up in which Henry told him that he should probably stay still. He staggered to his feet, almost falling.

Henry stood up to help him if he needed it, but knowing Lassiter, he was too proud and stubborn to ask for any help.

After a little bit of torturous walking, Carlton had finally spotted his partner still laying on the ground with Guster sitting beside her. He knelt down beside them. "O'Hara?" He asked softly.

Gus glanced at him. "She's fine, she's just resting." He assured the head detective.

Lassiter just nodded at the update. "Thanks, Guster."

* * *

 **Well this chappie was a little bit better than the last one, not much though. I wasn't sure about ending it there or not, but I needed a place to start the next one at so I was like 'what the heck' and decided on ending it here. Well I would say this wasn't exactly a cliffy, but it kind of was, right? Anyways, follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three. Toodles now! Oh, and leave me a few ideas about what could happen next. Thanks!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to start by thanking the person who reviewed chappie 1! So thank you. And I hope more reviews from you and the other readers are to follow. Welp, on to chappie 3 now!**

 **Note: Sorry it took a while to update, had computer problems.**

* * *

Juliet was finally was able to sit up, her back propped up against the wall. She glanced around the warehouse, forgetting for a moment why she was even there but then it dawned on her. "Where's Shawn at?"

Gus glanced around, sudden realization that he had no idea where his friend was hit him. He exchanged a glance with Henry, then back down at Juliet. "I don't know, but we will find him," he promised, then stood up from the floor. "We will be right back; you two just stay here." He walked off, with Henry following after him.

"O'Hara?" Lassiter asked, sliding closer to her. "You okay?"

Juliet glanced at him. "Carlton!" She quickly reached over and pulled him into a hug. "I am so glad you're okay! I was beginning to think that we would never see each other again!"

"Everything is fine now, partner." He whispered, hugging her back.

* * *

Shawn tried to pull the guy's hands away from his throat with no luck, then tried to knock him off. When nothing worked he thought about just giving up and let this man kill him.

He was fighting to stay conscious when the man's weight was finally lifted from him which caused him to break into a fit of coughing.

"Shawn?" He recognized the voice of his best friend and partner Gus, who crouched beside him. "Shawn?" He asked again. He hit his back to try to help him to stop coughing.

Juliet had joined them a moment later and crouched down beside them, while Lassiter had gone to help Henry. "Shawn, we are all right here now," she said softly. She was relieved when he had finally stopped coughing. "Can you talk to us now and let us know you're alright?"

"I.." Shawn started. "I'm alright," he spoke up softly, then closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

Henry pushed the man into the wall as hard as he could. "Take that! You deserve all the jail time you are going to get for everything you put my son and these detectives through!"

Lassiter had found his handcuffs and walked over to join them. "I'll take it from here, Spencer." He roughly jerked the man's arms behind his back, then cuffed him. He pulled the mask off the man. "You are Frank Jameson. Your the most wanted suspect on the list of wanted suspects."

Frank struggled, trying to get out of the detective's grasp; with no such luck.

* * *

It wasn't long before other police cars and an ambulance pulled up to the scene. The cops all searched around the cabin for Frank's accomplice, but they didn't see him or her anywhere, and the woman's wallet that Lassiter had found earlier was also nowhere to be found.

Chief Vick had hurried into the warehouse to make sure her detectives were okay, and breathed a sigh of relief when she found out they were. The cabin was clear of anyone, as was the warehouse. So this thing wasn't over just yet. It was probably far from over from the way things were starting to look.

It had been a few hours after Frank had gotten arrested and everybody- mostly Juliet, Lassiter and Shawn- got checked out by a doctor to make sure they were okay.

The phones at the station was starting to ring off the hook as people were calling in anonymous tips about some mysterious person somewhere which was always checked out but came up as a dead end each time.

Juliet was sitting at her desk, flipping threw a file of one of Frank's partners. His name was Mathison, Ryan Mathison. And he had a whole list of things that he was wanted for included violence and murder; not to mention for illegal substances. She studied the list, then put it back in the file.

At least she didn't have to worry about Shawn at the moment, because Henry and Gus had stayed with him at his apartment to make sure he got some rest. And her partner was checking out the most recent tip that some one had called in. She just couldn't wait until this day was finally over so that she could go home and rest. But there was still a lot of work to do here before she could call it a day.

* * *

"You need to rest kid," Henry said, sitting on the couch beside him. "Today was a long day, and you hardly slept at all yesterday."

Shawn didn't even glance at him, he grabbed one of the cushions that was on the couch, and held it as close to him as he could. He hadn't realized how sleepy he was until now.

Gus joined them a moment later, then wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder. "You need to sleep, I don't think the chief will hire us when the head psychic is half asleep and can hardly keep his eyes open."

Shawn didn't bother to respond to that, he closed his eyes, resting his head on the couch. But it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

"I will be right back," Henry said, then stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Gus stayed beside Shawn, almost jumping when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket to answer. "Burton Guster," he answered.

"Gus," Juliet's voice came on the line. "How's Shawn doing?"

Gus stood up, then walked a little away from his friend as to not disturb him. "He's resting now, Jules. Me and Mr. Spencer finally got him to go to sleep."

Juliet breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Just whatever you do, don't leave him alone; at least not yet. We still haven't found this guy yet, whose name we found out was Ryan Mathison. He was one of Frank's drug partners and we have reason to believe he's back in the area."

Gus took a deep breath. "I promise that we are not going anywhere any time soon." He hung up a moment after that, then went back to his place beside Shawn.

Henry came back out a moment later with a cup of coffee in his hand, then went back to sit down on Shawn's other side.

* * *

Lassiter came back to the station in a mood since the last tip had turned out to be from an unreliable source. "I should start arresting people for prank calling the police," he mumbled going back to sit at his desk.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Maybe they are not prank calling us, maybe they really do see some suspicious activity but by the time we get there, this person is gone." She suggested.

Lassiter just shrug half heartedly, deciding not to respond to that with words.

* * *

It was the next day. They had gone back to the cabin and the warehouse, and had found a body at the site who was in the woods. It was a woman in her late 20s who was missing her wallet so they didn't have a clear ID on who she was, but Lassiter figured this was probably the woman whose wallet he had found a few days prior, named Callie Green.

After an autopsy was done confirming the identity of the woman, they found out that their had been a struggle which ultimately resulted in her timely death.

So they now had a murder on their hands, and needed to inform this girl's parents of her tragic death, which didn't go over so well. The mother had broke down right before they got the words out, and the father seemed ready to kill someone to make them pay for his daughter's death.

* * *

Juliet was glad when the worse part was over, then glanced around the station. She wondered briefly why Shawn wasn't here to annoy Carlton which was something that he always had fun doing. Not even Gus was here, or Mr. Spencer which was weird.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Shawn's number then waited for him to answer. Somebody answered but it wasn't the one she was calling. "Burton Guster speaking," he answered.

"Gus? Why are you answering Shawn's phone?" She asked, shifting the phone to her other ear.

Gus was silent for a moment which for some reason made her nervous to know the answer. "Because, Shawn's still resting," he answered as if it was obvious. "He had been awake for nearly 48 hours anyways."

Juliet breathed a sigh of relief. "I decided to just check on you guys since you haven't been here today, and Shawn has fun annoying Carlton, so I decided to check up to make sure everything was alright. And now since things are fine, I will let you go." She hung up the phone after that, then slid it back into her pocket.

* * *

Gus glanced out the window. _Ryan Mathison._ What about that name sounded familiar to him? He glanced over his shoulder to where Shawn was still sleeping at, then back out the window.

Henry walked back into the house holding a bag of groceries in his hand, then went into the kitchen to put them in their right place. He came back to join Gus by the window a moment later.

"How's Shawn this morning?" He asked.

Gus shrug. "I don't know. He's been asleep since you left yesterday," he answered.

Henry nodded at this information, then glanced out the window.

A dark sedan was driving by slowly, then there was a loud bang and the window shattered, which caused both Gus and Henry to duck out of the way.

Gus waited a moment before he moved again, then glanced at the now shattered window. "What the...? Are they shooting at us?"

Henry raised up, then glanced out. "Well, they couldn't have known that we were here... which means, they were probably shooting at Shawn and hoping to finish the job that Frank had failed to do."

Gus glanced over towards the couch, noticing that Shawn had sat up, and was glancing around. He shakenly stood up, then walked over to sit beside his friend on the couch. "Calm down, everything is fine. No one was hurt."

Shawn glanced at him after a few moments, his eyes wide. "For now. Everything is fine, for now."

Henry walked over and sat down on his other side. "Answer me this, kid. Why is this guy trying to kill you? After all, that was Frank that you and Abigail had spoken to, right? Not Ryan."

Shawn thought about it, trying to think back to when Abigail was shot.

Henry sighed impatiently. "Focus, Shawn. We need to know everything that happened."

Shawn put his fingers to his head and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. "Because I was a threat," he said softly, keeping his eyes closed. "His partner had already killed Abigail, so he knew that I could tell the police everything about his involvement.."

Henry exchanged a glance with Gus. "I'll go help the police catch this guy," he glanced sternly at Shawn. "And you stay here with Gus, and I don't want to see you anywhere near the police station, do I make myself clear?" He stood up without waiting for an answer, then walked out of the apartment.

* * *

 **I was finally able to get this chapter done and I tried to make it extra long for you guys. :) I dedicate this chapter to my reviewer and friend, Swirlspot. Please review, follow, favorite, or all three. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will give y'all two chapters in one day! Oh, one more thing: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, Psych in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

It had been a few hours after the shootout. Shawn had wanted to get out of the apartment for a while, and after a while of arguing, Gus had agreed to take him where ever he wanted to go that didn't involve this case.

They decided to go out for tacos, then just drove around after that. Gus had steered clear of the SBPD, deciding on not going anywhere near it. He glanced in the rear view mirror to see what was behind him, but he wished now that he didn't look; because he saw the all too familiar dark sedan following them, the same one that had shot out the window. "That's the car whose driver is trying to kill you."

Shawn glanced over his shoulder, studying the car. Whoever was driving was definitely following them. His dad had said the guy's name was Ryan. Who exactly was Ryan?

The car ride was in silence that is until the person following them had pulled out a gun and started shooting at them, the first shot had shattered the back glass. Then the person chasing them shot out the right back tire.

Gus tried to keep control of the car, but it ended up spinning out of control, in front of another car whom couldn't stop in time and slammed into the Echo head on, which forced the small blue car off the road and they slammed against a tree.

The sedan had paused a little ways behind them, then sped off.

* * *

Henry was sitting at one of the vacant desks, glancing threw Ryan's file. He was wanted for several things, mostly drug possession which could be the reason that he saw Shawn as a threat, because he had overheard something between Ryan and Frank that had something to do with illegal drugs.

Juliet was on the phone a little ways away looking troubled. She quickly hung up. "Carlton, there's been an accident!" She said, quickly telling him the name of the road. "Onlookers said that it had been a hit and run."

Lassiter pushed his chair back, standing up. "We should get down there then."

Henry grabbed his jacket. "I'm coming too, this may have been from the same guy we're searching for.." he trailed off, thinking. He took a deep breath, then glanced at Detective O'Hara. "Did they say who was involved?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

He sighed. "I think I know, but we have to get down there."

In the short ride to the accident, Henry didn't tell them anything about who he thought was in the accident, he just rode in Lassiter's car in silence; then waited impatiently for the car to stop. He quickly jumped out, glancing around the scene.

The first thing he saw was a silver Nissan, still in the middle of the road, the front end of the car smashed. The driver had yet to get out, probably too shaky to move at the moment. Several people had stopped to watch, so any of them could have been the one to dial the Santa Barbara Police Department. He scanned the rest of the crime scene. Glass and debris was everywhere, that was when he noticed the second car that was in the accident, the back windshield had been shattered, and it was the car that he knew so well because he had seen it a lot at the police station and at his house, but the blue paint looked like it had been scraped off really good, but there was no mistaken: that was the Echo.

He hurried towards the car, pausing first on the driver's side, then knocked on the window before swinging the door open. "You alright, Gus?" He asked, when he noticed that his son's best friend was some what awake.

Gus nodded. "I'm alright," he answered, rubbing his head.

Henry nodded. "Okay, then. You stay here. I'm just going around to check on Shawn, alright?"

Gus had tried to glance over to where he knew Shawn was, but it hurt his neck to put that much strain on it.

Henry walked quickly around the car, then pulled open the passenger door. "Shawn? You alright, kid?" He asked, lightly shaking him.

Juliet paused nearby, her cell phone up to her ear. "Hold on," she said to whoever she was talking too. "Mr. Spencer, report!" She called out.

Henry glanced towards her. "Gus was awake," he ducked his head back inside the car for just a moment, then returned his gaze to her. "Shawn isn't conscious, but he's breathing."

She nodded at the information, then relayed it to the person on the phone. After ending the call, she had walked over to Gus's side of the car to talk to him. "Did you see who hit you?"

He nodded. "Yah, it was the same dark sedan that shot the window at the apartment." He answered.

She wrote something down on her notepad. "Another quick question. Does anything hurt?"

He gave another nod. "My neck hurts," he answered.

She nodded. "I called the paramedics, and they are on their way. Can you walk?" She asked.

He shrug."I don't know, I haven't tried yet."

"Hang in there, Gus." She tapped his shoulder lightly with her hand, then went back to where he partner was talking to the other driver.

Henry had stayed beside Shawn until the paramedics got there, then he backed out of the way to let them work. After a few moments of watching the paramedics, he walked over to where Juliet and Lassiter were talking.

"..it was a sedan." Juliet was informing her partner of what Gus had told her a little bit earlier.

Lassiter nodded at that. "License plate number?"

She shrug. "He didn't say anything about the license plate number, because I don't think he really saw it."

Carlton opened his mouth to say something when his cell phone rang. He answered it. "Lassiter." Then paused to listen to who ever was calling on the other line. He glanced from Juliet to Henry, then back again. "Hold on a moment," he walked a little ways off.

Juliet sighed, then glanced at Henry. "Did you ever get Shawn awake?" She asked him, a little hesitantly.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I want to be with him, but I really want to catch the guy who did this first."

She sighed, then opened her mouth to object, but ended up closing it again. "Alright then. We should go out and find this guy. And we should work together, which means I know you probably want him dead, but let us arrest him and have him spend the rest of his life in jail. That a deal?"

He nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Shawn's eyes snapped open when he was lifted out of the passenger seat by three sets of arms. His mind didn't register who it was that was trying to help him, he just knew that three other people were there. He tried to fight back panic with no such luck. Feeling threatened, he started struggling trying to get out of his captive's hands.

"Calm down," one of the voices said, which sounded like it belonged to a woman. "We're trying to help you."

Her voice was kind of soothing, but he still thought they were going to take him somewhere to hurt him or maybe kill him. "Gus?!" He called out, remembering that he had been with his best friend. But there was no answer. "Gus?!" He tried again. He went back to struggling. "Let me go!"

They gently laid him on the waiting stretcher, but since he was a little disoriented and struggling, they had to restrain him. "We're not going to hurt you," one of the men spoke up. "Take it easy." He motioned for someone to come over. "Help us here."

Shawn struggled again, fighting against the restraints. His heart rate was probably up because he was panicking, then he saw someone walking towards him. "Let me go!" He hissed again.

"Shawn, calm down." A familiar voice said softly.

Shawn kept struggling until he had finally recognized that voice, about the same time that his vision cleared up and he was finally able to see his dad standing there. "Dad?" He went back to struggling again. "Your working with them?"

Henry sighed. "Shawn, listen to me. Listen." Shawn stopped struggling at that, but he was still shaking. "Now look at me," he said, then waited for him to glance up at him. "You and Gus was pushed off the road by the sedan who is after you. And these nice people who are trying to help you are paramedics. They are trying to take you to the hospital if you would stop fighting them. They are the good guys."

Shawn opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He had stopped struggling, but his eyes were wide with fear. "Is Gus okay?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Henry nodded. "He's alright." He lightly tapped his shoulder. "Look, kid. I will be at the hospital as soon as I can, alright? But I'm going to help track down the person who did this." He glanced back towards the paramedics, before returning his gaze to Shawn. "Let them do their job now, alright?"

Shawn took a deep breath, then finally gave a slight nod. It was still clear how nervous he was, but he forced himself to stay still to let them work.

* * *

Henry sighed as he walked back over to where Juliet was. "That was tough to watch," he said, nodding back towards where the paramedics was helping Shawn.

Juliet nodded in understanding. "I bet it was. Come on now, if your going to help us, we have a ton of work to do." She said, then walked off to talk to the witnesses to see if any one had seen a license plate number or something useful that they didn't already know.

One person stepped forward. "I saw the license plate, and I wrote the number down." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a waded up piece of paper, then handed it to them.

She smiled at him. "Thank you so much, sir." She hurried over to where her partner was still on the phone. "Carlton!" She called. "One of the witnesses happened to get the license plate number," she said, handing him the piece of paper.

Lassiter glanced at it, then went back to the person on the phone. He read the numbers off to whoever he was talking too. "Now see if you can track it." He was silent, waiting for any information.

Juliet had watched the paramedics help the man who was driving the Nissan, then returned her gaze to Carlton and Henry.

Henry was tapping his foot against the ground impatiently, while they waited.

"Got it!" Lassiter hung his phone up, then glanced at Juliet. "We got a location."

* * *

Gus must have fallen asleep or passed out before the paramedics got there to help, because the next time he woke up, he was in the hospital, hooked up to the heart machine. He glanced to his left and was happy that they put him in the same room with Shawn.

Shawn was asleep now, and it had looked as if they had to restrain him which meant he had probably woke up before they could really check him out. But why did they have to restrain him? Unless he fought them which was possible.

He glanced back towards the white ceiling which matched the white walls perfectly.

The door slowly opened and a nurse walked in. "Good evening, Mr. Guster." She said cheerfully.

Gus smiled at her. "Evening. So what happened with.." he nodded towards Shawn.

She smiled in understanding, then flipped threw her clipboard. "It would appear that Mr. Spencer tried to fight them and wouldn't let them do their job. So they kept the restraints on because they're afraid that he might still be disoriented when he wakes up again and tries to get out of here." She glanced over at Shawn, then back at Gus. "They said that he was paranoid that they was going to hurt him, so once they got him here we had to give him something to sedate him." She answered.

Shawn was normally a restless sleeper, but right now he was laying just so still that Gus had to keep checking to make sure he was still alive. He glanced back to the nice nurse. "Thanks for the update."

The nurse smiled. "You suffered whiplash, which would probably explain the pain in your neck," she informed him before he could ask, then glanced back down at her chart. "Welp, seems like everything is fine in here for now. I will come back in later to check on you." She said, then walked off.

Gus watched her leave, then glanced back towards the ceiling. It was actually peace and quiet in here, if Shawn had been awake and in the right frame of mind, he would probably have been talking and of course flirting with the pretty nurse.

He glanced back over towards Shawn, then returned his gaze to the ceiling. He would enjoy the silence as much as he possibly could.

* * *

Lassiter pulled the car up to a little shack of a house. "This is the place?" He asked in disbelief, but clearly wasn't waiting for an answer. He got out, trusting Juliet and Henry to follow him, as he walked up to the door since there was no porch. He raised his fist up, then tapped the door three times.

Juliet paused behind him, glancing around. "Maybe he's not home?" She suggested.

He shook his head. "This was where the car was tracked too.." he tried the door knob and it was actually unlocked. He twisted the knob, then pushed open the door.

Henry followed the two detectives into the house to look around.

Lassiter had paused. The living room was a mess, things turned over, the coffee table broken, but that wasn't what had caused the head detective to stop walking. Juliet followed his gaze and gasped. Henry stopped inches behind them.

In the middle of the room there was a body, with a rope tied around their throat and hung from the ceiling.

* * *

Forensics and the coroner had came by not too long ago and was dusting for prints. Lassiter put on a pair of gloves after they had gotten the body down, then opened the wallet. He took a deep breath. "O'Hara, Spencer, we may have a problem.." he said, glancing up towards them. "This is Ryan, the guy that's.. I mean, that we thought, was after Shawn. But this person has probably been dead for a long time because he's already ice cold."

Henry exchanged a glance with Juliet, then glanced back at Lassiter. "That means that someone else is after him.. we need to get down to the hospital."

* * *

Blending in to his surroundings was never hard to do, and now it may actually come in handy. He pulled the white cloth around his shoulders and put a pair of stethoscopes around his neck. Nobody would question a doctor. He clenched the hypodermic in his hands, then pushed open the door.

He pulled the mask over his face so no one would know what he looked like, since he was sure they had cameras in here. He smiled when he saw that the doctors had to restrain Shawn, so at least he wouldn't be a problem. He walked towards him, happy that his friend was probably in a deep sleep by now. "We have some unfinished business to attend too," he whispered softly, then glanced over towards Gus who was still asleep. He turned his attention back to Shawn.

Shawn had opened his eyes a slit, but he didn't bother struggling any more. His mind was fuzzy, so this was probably another doctor who was trying to help him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I have one last shot for you," the 'doctor' smiled. He held up the hypodermic. "And I promise this will not hurt at all." He moved closer to his patient, then put the tip of the needle to his wrist.

Then the door flew open and banged against the wall. Lassiter walked into the room, with Juliet behind him, both aiming their guns at the 'doctor'. "Freeze! Drop it!"

The man glared at them, wondering briefly how they were able to track him down. He threw the hypodermic down, then ran towards the window, with the detectives right behind him.

Lassiter pushed him into the window, then roughly pulled his hands behind his back. "You're under arrest!"

Henry hurried over to Shawn who had yet to acknowledge that anything out of the ordinary was happening; and Gus on the other hand, jumped straight up when the door banged against the wall.

* * *

 **This story may sound over, but it's not. I want to keep working on it, so that's what I am going to do. This means that there will be some more danger in store just as soon as I can think of what it could be.**

 **To my amazing readers, keep a look out for my next story that is currently in the drafts slowly being worked on called, _Victory Lane,_ where Shawn gets to go undercover as a race car driver, with Gus posing as one of the crew members. Don't miss it!**

 **One last thing, my laptop is currently at the shop hopefully getting fixed. *fingers crossed* but since this laptop is starting to love me again, made me decide to give you guys two chappies for having to wait so long for the next update. Your all amazing, even if you don't review. Although I love reviews and follows and favorites. So with that being said, if you have any idea for what the next round of danger could be, then don't hesitate to suggest it. Toodles, friends!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! :D I don't really know which direction this chapter will take the story, so please just bare with me on this, alright? Now, time to get started.**

* * *

It had been six months since the man was arrested, six long hard months. Shawn and Gus had both been released from the hospital after a five day hospital stay. Henry went back to being an 'old grouchy retired detective', which was Shawn's words to describe him. Juliet had taken off a week for vacation, but she returned that next Wednesday, ready to get back to work. Lassiter stayed his old 'grouchy' self, again Shawn's words.

Shawn was sitting at his desk in the Psych office, tapping the end of the pen against the desk. He was staring off into space, something he kept doing since what's his name was arrested, he had actually never knew the man's name, but he was alright with not knowing it. He glanced at his watch, then went back to tapping the pen. He always found himself worrying whenever Gus was late getting here.

He thought about Abigail, and the look on her face when Frank changed his mind about letting her go and shot her. He hadn't really grieved for her which sounded bad, but that was the truth. He slowly got to his feet, then paced around the office.

He could feel the anger at Frank, along with the grief for Abigail, both threatened to surface at the same time. He took a deep breath, hoping that would help him to calm down. He paused from pacing, to prop up against his desk. He rested his hand on the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry, Abs." He whispered softly. Frank was still alive when Abigail wasn't. He clenched his hand into a fist, then hit it against his desk. That wasn't right; Frank should have died too!

He raked everything off the top of his desk, which included the phone; then sunk down until he was sitting on the floor.

* * *

Gus had finished his work at the pharmaceutical company he worked at, then turned the wheels of the Echo towards the Psych office. He pulled out his phone to call that he was running a little bit late, but he got no answer; which was weird because Shawn always answered the company phone. He decided to try his cell phone, then put it back to his ear and listened to the dial tone until he got the voicemail.

He hung the phone up, then sighed. That was awkward. Why wouldn't Shawn answer either phone? He pulled out his phone to call another number. "Come on, come on, pick up." He said, but was relieved when the person he called picked up. "Please tell me that Shawn is with you."

"No, why?" The voice, belonging to Henry, spoke up. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know," Gus answered. "He's not answering the office phone or his cell phone."

There was a long pause at the other end of the call. "I will swing by and check on him; when will you get here?"

Gus pressed lightly on the breaks when the light changed to yellow, then to red. "I will be there in a few moments."

Henry was silent again. "Okay then."

* * *

Shawn was still sitting in the floor, he had crawled backwards a little bit ago until his back was up against the wall. He was staring at the wall on the other side of the room, resting his head on the wall behind him. He didn't hear the door swing open, or the worried call from his dad.

Henry hurried in, quickly spotting Shawn sitting against the wall. This place was a mess, what had happened? He hurried over and knelt down beside his son. "Shawn? You okay? What happened here?" He asked. But he wasn't sure if Shawn had even heard him or not. "Kid?" He asked, lightly shaking him.

Shawn pushed him away. He was glancing at him, but didn't really register who he was. In his mind, he was back at the cabin, trying to save Abigail. He pushed him again.

"Shawn! Snap out of it!" Henry said, raising his voice slightly. "Kid, look at me." He lightly shook his shoulders. "Look at me," he repeated more sternly. "It's me. Your safe."

Shawn glanced at him, his eyes looked a bit more focused now than when Henry had first walked in.

"You alright now?" Henry asked to which he just nodded.

Then the door opened, and Gus hurried in. "Shawn?! You alright?" He asked, glancing around at the mess.

Shawn smirked seeing the worried expression on his friend's face. "I'm fine, buddy." He spoke up.

Henry got to his feet, then gave Shawn a hand getting up too. "I'll see if your mom can come down to talk to you about the last six months," he said. "It's non negotiable." He spoke up when he saw Shawn about to protest. He glanced over at Gus who was still looking at the mess, then glanced back at Shawn. "You're sure your alright, right?"

Shawn nodded. "I'm sure. You can go home now. And you can call mom and tell her how I am slowly falling apart because of what happened six months ago. And now I need psychological evaluation because I can't handle this stress on my own anymore!" He had started off speaking normally, but then he had raised his voice an octave before he had finished speaking.

Henry glanced at him for a moment. "Look, nobody thinks that. I just think it may help you a little bit."

Shawn took a deep breath, then raised his arms in surrender. "Sorry," he apologized, slowly backing away. "Sorry," he repeated, then headed for the door. He grabbed his helmet and pulled the keys out of his pocket, then walked out of the office.

Henry hurried out after him, with Gus right behind. "Shawn!" He called, but the sound of the motorcycle speeding off told him that he followed him out too late.

* * *

 **Sorry that Jules and Lassie weren't in this chappie, but I wasn't really sure where to fit them in at, I will try to include them in the next chapter. This will be the last one for tonight, hopefully I made up for lost time. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, this is another chapter. Let me know what you think or don't, either works; but I would prefer if you did. :)**

 **Just a little note here: I know Shawnie would never wish that someone else would die since he's too good for that, but it was actually his grief talking. Hope that cleared things up a bit. :D**

* * *

Juliet was looking threw the file that was left on her desk. They had gotten numerous reports of theft in the area, so she was looking threw the reports from several different people. She paused when she found pictures that was taken at the scene of the crimes; but in each photo the person always wore a hood over their head just like they knew where the camera was. She wondered if Shawn could help her get an ID on this person, so she picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number for the Psych office.

Somebody picked up on the second ring. "Shawn? That you?" Gus asked on the other line.

She took a deep breath. "No, its me. Where did Shawn go? I could really use his help on this case that I'm currently working on."

He was silent for a moment. "He got in an argument with Mr. Spencer a little bit ago, then took off on his motorcycle. I don't know where he's going, when he'll be back, or anything. He's not even answering his cell phone."

Now she was the one who was silent. "If you ever get in touch with him, can you have him call me?"

"Of course," he answered.

She hung the phone up, then propped her elbows on her desk and rested her forehead in her hands.

* * *

After Gus had gotten off the phone with Juliet, he had tried Shawn's cell phone again, but it went straight to voice mail. "Shawn, where are you? Everybody here is worried sick about you. Call me back when you get this." He hung up, then put the phone down on his desk; that was probably the 100th time that he had tried to call.

Henry walked into the office a moment later. "Can you track down a missing person by yourself?" He asked. "Or is that something that you need Shawn's help with?"

Gus glanced at him. "I can track missing people," he answered.

Henry gave a slight nod. "Good, I need you to track Shawn down."

Gus was silent a moment. "You know better than anyone that I'm not going to be able to find him if he doesn't want to be found. That's probably why his phone is turned off."

Henry sighed. "Just try. I want to know where he is."

Gus nodded. "Alright then. I will let you know what I come up with."

* * *

Lassiter slammed the receiver down. "O'Hara! We got another robbery by the same nut job." He grabbed his jacket and keys, then headed for the door, trusting her to follow.

Juliet followed him to the car, then got into the passenger seat. "Another robbery," she repeated, shaking her head in annoyance. "All the pictures I have looked at of this guy or girl, they are looking away from the camera with a hood over their head, so it's hard to tell who it is."

Lassiter didn't bother to respond to that, as they drove the short distance to where the crime had taken place at.

A short woman was standing outside a store, glancing around nervously.

Lassiter walked over to the woman. "Did you see who robbed you?" He asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I did catch a glimpse of him though. He looked about average height maybe, with a hood pulled over his head."

Juliet had paused beside her partner. "He? So you could tell that it was a man?"

The woman shrug. "Could have been a she, but like I said, I couldn't tell."

* * *

Gus logged on into the computer, typing something in the address bar. He also wanted to know where his friend had gone, but this would be pointless if Shawn wanted to disappear without a trace and not want them to find him.

Henry had stayed in the office where he was pacing around, waiting for any updates. He pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number, then put it up to his ear and waited. It didn't go straight to voicemail this time, which meant that it was on. "Come on, kid, pick up." He said softly.

Somebody answered a moment later. "What?"

Henry was silent for a moment. It had taken him a moment to recognize Shawn's voice. "It's me. I was just calling to check up on you. Where are you anyways?" He asked glancing over at Gus who had stopped what he was doing to listen.

Shawn chuckled at that. "Checking up on me, that's funny."

Henry rubbed his forehead. "Shawn, listen to me. I am not the only one who has tried to call you; even Gus tried, and there was probably others that tried to but you had your cell phone turned off."

There was silence on the line that made Henry think that maybe the connection had cut off or something, and he had opened his mouth to say something when Shawn came back on the line. "Well, look, tell everyone that I'm fine. I'm better than fine. Tell them not to worry about me, which goes for you too. I just needed time by myself for a while. Is that too much to ask?" He paused for a breath.

Henry took this time to cut in. "Look, kid. I have actually gone over the past months in my head, trying to figure out some way to help you. So will you please come back to Santa Barbara so I can do that?"

Shawn thought it over in his head for a moment. He did miss his friends, and of course teasing Lassie every chance he got. But then he thought about Abigail, and all the pain just came back. "I.." he broke off, not exactly sure how to answer that.

"Just think about it, alright? My door is always open, and I am sure that Gus feels the same way. I have to go now, I will talk to you later." He pressed end on his cell phone, then glanced back over at Gus.

"How was he?" Gus asked concerned. "Is he coming home?"

Henry sighed. "He said he was fine, but I don't think he really meant it. He has to think about what I said about coming home. Look, we really need to find him."

* * *

Shawn just stood there listening to the dial tone after his dad had hung up. He had already thought about going home, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. He slid down the wall until he was sitting in the floor, then pressed end on his cell phone.

It was true that he wanted to talk to Gus and Jules again, and maybe even tease Lassie; maybe also see his dad again. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

All he really wanted was to forget about these last months and forget about everything.

* * *

 **This is chappie 6, and I really hope you have enjoyed reading it. This story has no clear destination just so y'all know, but I will probably be ending it soon. :) Follow, favorite, review, or all three.**

 **Tall, Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am bored, so decided to work on another chapter. I thought this story was going to die after the first couple of chapters, but I was inspired to keep working on it; then after a while, I think that I may have actually fallen in love with it. 3 Enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks had passed without any more communications. Gus was worried that something had happened to his friend. He kept the Psych office opened while hoping that Shawn would eventually come back. They were able to call him and it would ring four times which meant that it was still turned on, and then it would go to voicemail.

He had just came back from his other job, and like he did every day he tried to call Shawn's cell phone, but like those other times it had gone to voicemail after the fourth ring. He sighed, slipping the phone back into his pocket then turned the Echo heading towards the Psych office, hoping maybe that someone had stopped by to give him a case even though it wasn't as fun and exciting as it was with Shawn.

He parked in front of the building, then walked towards the door; but the thing he noticed first was that the door was unlocked. Was someone else here? Maybe it was Henry? He slowly twisted the door knob, then walked into the building. "Hello? Someone here?" He called out. He sighed when no one answered, then figured that maybe he had just forgotten to lock the door.

He logged on to his computer, not hearing the footsteps follow him in.

"What took you so long?" A cheery voice asked behind him which caused him to jump.

Gus spun around, his jaw dropped slightly, but he quickly composed himself. "What are you doing back? Why did you go so long without word?" He had several questions, but he hurried over and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. "I missed you!" Then he backed away from him so he could look him over. "Have you been by to see your dad yet?" He asked still in shock.

Shawn shook his head. "No, buddy, I wanted to see you first. I haven't even been to the station yet." He walked away from him, then towards his desk. He sighed. "Besides, I really don't think Henry will want to see me."

Gus looked confused. "What are you talking about? He's been worried sick about you. We all have; except Lassiter of course."

Shawn just chuckled at that, but he didn't offer any explanation. "Have you got to help out on any cases?" He asked.

Gus shook his head. "I stopped taking cases because it just wasn't the same without you pretending to be 'psychic', and answering questions for the SBPD that they couldn't answer in some odd way."

Shawn chuckled again, but fell silent after that.

Gus took this opportunity to talk. "I am sure your dad will want to see you again after all this time. How about we have lunch with him tonight?" He suggested. "It can just be you, me, and him, just like old times." He wasn't going to push though, since that was what caused Shawn to leave the first time. "Or just you and me could order tacos or pizza and just have a party here or something."

Shawn thought about it for a moment. "Just you and me. I promise I will swing by and see my dad, but I don't think he wants to see me. I probably disappointed him by running when things got tough." He just sighed. "I have always been a disappointment to him."

Gus decided to make one last attempt to make his friend see reason. "He was worried about you, Shawn. In fact, he came by here not long after you left and wanted me to try and track you down. That was the same night that he was finally able to get in contact with you."

Shawn fell silent at that glancing at the floor.

Gus took this time to pick up his phone to order two pineapple pizzas, maybe even a couple of smoothies to go with it. When he hung up, Shawn still looked lost in thought. "Go see your dad, and when you get back, we can have pizza and smoothies."

Shawn opened his mouth to object, then sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll go see him; mainly because I haven't had pizza in a long time. Come with me?"

Gus thought a moment. "I have an idea."

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Henry asked when he had opened the door to see Juliet and Lassiter standing there, both looking equally confused.

Finally, it was Juliet who spoke. "I don't know. Gus wanted us to meet here, so you know about as much as we do." She glanced over at her partner, who just shrug.

"This had better not be a waste of time," Lassiter complained.

Henry sighed, then moved to the side to let them enter. "Gus sent you here, huh? Then where is he at to explain what's going on?"

Juliet shrug. "I don't know, he just said he would be here in a moment."

They all three fell into an awkward silence, and another moment had passed before there was another knock at the door. Henry sighed as he walked over to open it.

Gus was standing there holding two boxes of pizza. "Everybody hungry?" He asked.

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Just getting us here for food? Look, we have work to do."

Gus held up his hand to signal for him to be silent. "I didn't just call you here for food." He handed the pizza to Henry. "Take this outside to the picnic table for us. I want Jules and Lassiter to help with the drinks."

Henry mumbled something inaudible, then grabbed the pizzas from Gus's hands, and walked outside into the backward. He put the pizzas on the table, then decided to wait for the others before he would grab a piece.

"Hey dad," a voice said from behind him, sounding a bit hesitant.

Henry spun around. "Shawn?" He didn't make any movement toward his son, but he just stood there staring at him. "You came back, huh?" He didn't sound too thrilled or angry.

Shawn took a deep breath. "I.. I just needed time to myself.." he stuttered, turning his gaze to the ground. "I didn't think you would be too happy to see me again.. but Gus talked me into coming to see you.." He trailed off, lost for words for once in his life.

Henry crossed his arms, studying him closely. He glanced towards the back door as Gus came out, followed by Juliet and Lassiter, then turned his attention back to Shawn. "You didn't think I would be happy to see you? Kid, I have been driving myself crazy worried about you." He finally took a couple of steps towards him, and wrapped his arms around him. He backed away after a moment. "You seem different than when you left. And I think I have figured it out, you seem more nervous now, and not the carefree kid that I remember you always being. What happened out there?"

Shawn just stared at him for a moment, finally breaking into a half smile. "That's a story for another time. But right now, I'm starving. Let's eat."

Henry smiled back. "It's good to have you back, kid."

"Lassie! Jules!" Shawn greeted them, then walked over to where they were standing.

Henry chuckled. Everything seemed back to normal, for now anyways; but how long would this last? He wasn't even sure that Shawn had even dealt with Abigail's death like he should have. He made a mental note to talk about him on a later date, but right now he would just enjoy it. He walked over to join them, as they gathered around the picnic table to enjoy a nice slice of pineapple pizza.

* * *

 **Alright, this is it. I believe this was actually the last chapter in this story. The ending kind of crept up on me there, since I wasn't really expecting to end this story so soon. Maybe I should ask my readers for their opinions:**

 **Option 1: The story ends here, maybe with a sequel in the future.**

 **Option 2: I can keep working on the story and let Shawn deal with his grief that he hadn't fully accepted yet.**

 **Option 3: I could combine the first two options and make the sequel be about Shawn dealing with his grief for Abigail.**

 **Cast your votes now. :) Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


End file.
